Five Saviors
by Neo G-Pilot
Summary: Hiyas, this is an AU fic, with interesting characters in a time long ago....Shounen-ai i think,Yaoi, 1+2 3+4 maybe 3x4.....
1. Xero and Shinigami

Legal Disclaimer: BAH!! Okay, fine, I don't own Gundam wing or anybody here that seems to be copyrighted from somethin...eeeeenyway...Oh yeah, I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer person for clearing up the pairing system for me! ^_^! Thank ya!  
  
Author's note: Okay, don't flame me, but this is my first attempt at yaoi ... as far as I know of the pairing system, it's 1+2, and 3+4 ........ o.o;;;;; okay! Anyway! please read and review!!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Five Saviors  
  
Chapter One: Xero and Shinigami  
  
Long ago and far away,  
  
A plane that does not exist today,  
  
Where Dragons rule, and monsters play,  
  
This is the stuff of what legends made,  
  
Five young souls begin a fight,  
  
Against a never-ending night......  
  
  
  
Cephiro. This is a world filled with mages and knights, monsters and myths. Dragons ruled the lowlands and forests, humans ruled everything else. Everyone lived under the tyranny of the ruler Trieze Kushrenada and his kingdom of Romefeller. The seven kingdoms lived under his autocracy.  
  
These were the thoughts the young archangel thought as he walked along the road between the kingdoms of Sanc and Libra. A slight breeze swept through his brown hair, through his loose green tunic and black pants. He stared ahead with piercing Prussian blue eyes, a back pack slung over his shoulder. To the higher powers, he was known as the angel Xero. To humans, he was simply Heero Yuy.  
  
A small town ahead caught his eye. There was something about it. When he got closer, he found the streets covered with dead bodies. He caught a wisp of plague on the wind, but nothing as to what caused it. Because he was an angel, plague and mortal dangers did not necessarily apply to him. He bent over and inspected a body.  
  
The man he was looking over seemed to have died suddenly. Not exactly painfully though. Heero stood and check some others. They all seemed to die from some kind of plague that struck quickly and painlessly. They all just fell down dead.  
  
A sound from the center of town startled him. He drew his sword and drifted towards it. When he reached the center, he found a living boy, around seventeen, by the look of him, sitting on the edge of a well. He was a priest, by the clothes he wore. His long, chestnut hair was braided and hung loosely down his back as he tossed a stone into an abandoned home.  
  
Heero approached carefully. "What happened here?"  
  
The priest jumped, almost falling into the well and spun around. "What the hell...oh man, don't do that!!" The boy clutched his heart.  
  
Heero repeated his question, wary of the only living man here. "What happened here?"  
  
The other boy eyed him warily. "They died. And if you don't leave soon, you'll die too."  
  
"I don't die that easily."  
  
The other boy smirked. "Well, you've lasted this long against Shinigami. Must be something special bout ya." The boy hopped down from his seat and started walking over.  
  
Heero raised his sword threateningly. "Shinigami? The God of Death?"  
  
The other boy smirked and bowed. "The one and only, my friend. Of course, most people just call me Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Hey kid, what's your name?"  
  
"...Heero Yuy."  
  
Duo blinked. "Okay, I give up. You've met me and your still alive. What are you?"  
  
Heero stared at the boy. Something in those violet eyes...something.... Heero mentally shook his head. "That's none of your concern." With that, he continued on his way.  
  
"Hey! Heero! wait up!" Duo jogged after him.  
  
Heero ignored him and kept walking. He had better things to do then to baby- sit some kid who thinks himself the God of Death. Even if he was, why would he pick such a name as "Duo Maxwell" ? You would think the great Shinigami would have better taste then that.  
  
"Hey, didn't you hear me? Wait up! Where ya going?" Duo asked as he came to a walking pace next to Heero.  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Hey, is that all you can say? Come on! This is the longest conversation I've had in...well, this is the longest conversation I've ever had! There's something about you, Heero Yuy, that protects you from my curse. And I aim to find out. And to do that, I'm just gonna follow you wherever you go!"  
  
The braided boy smiled as he brushed a chestnut bang from his face which promptly fell back into place. Heero looked at him. This kid really wanted to stay with him.  
  
"Hn...do what you want." With that Heero managed to pull ahead of the happy seventeen-year-old.  
  
Duo watched with amused awe. Finally, someone that was immune to his curse! He hurried after him.  
  
Chapter Two: Nataku  
  
The onyx-eyed priest glared down at the man before him. The priest wore a black sorcerer's cloak over his normal fighting clothes. He was the head of the Altron temple, a home for fighters and mages in the Shenlong kingdom. People from far and near would come just to face the master MageKnight in battle for exceptance into the temple.  
  
The man before the priest bowed before him. "Please, master Wufei, MageKnight Nataku, accept my humble challenge to you for admittance into your temple."  
  
The Knight Wufei stood from the throne he was sitting on. "You request, noble warrior Dermail, is accepted. You do know that the penalty for losing against me is death, correct?"  
  
His gray-haired opponent nodded.  
  
"The battle will commence immediately. Follow me." Wufei turned away from the man and headed down a side hallway. Somewhat reluctantly, the other man followed. No one knew this Mage's style of combat, for whoever he beat was killed, and he was undefeated.  
  
The hallway led to a small chamber, with a circle drawn out with chalk on a soft floor. Around the circle stood many other priests, their faces hidden in brown cloaks. Behind them was another circle, this one of blazing torches which cast shadows around the room.  
  
Wufei walked into the center and removed his cloak, tossing it aside. He wore black pants with a black shirt tucked into it, a three-headed dragon emblazoned in gold on the shirt's back. He also wore elbow-length black gloves. Rumors said that he had no true hands, but dragon claws.  
  
Dermail stretched, hopping around a bit to stretch his legs. His opponent did nothing to prepare, he just turned and waited. Seeing no better chance to attack, Dermail leapt forward.  
  
He led his assault with a fast and hard karate chop. This was always his first move, and it's speed and strength always surprised his opponents. But this attack didn't surprise Nataku at all.  
  
Right before the attack would hit, Wufei's eyes flared with a red light and he let out a ground-shaking, inhuman roar. He ducked the attack, and brought up hi gloved arm, catching Dermail in the stomach and lifting him a bit off of the ground.  
  
Dermail reeled backward, in pain. He didn't even see the spinning kick until he was knocked twice by his opponent's feet. The attack was immediately followed by many strikes to his injured stomach by the gloved fists and elbows of Nataku.  
  
Dermail hit the ground hard and gasped for breath as a solid blow connected to his stomach. He sucked in painful breaths as Wufei turned and started to walk away, pulling a glove off of one of his arms.  
  
"You are defeated. Now face the penalty."  
  
Dermail climbed to his feet, scowling, raising a handful of sand. "I will not ... be defeated...that easily...."  
  
Dermail leapt forward and Wufei spun around.  
  
The last thing that Dermail would ever see would be a striking Serpent.  
  
  
  
"That was an impressive battle, Nataku, your skills are improving."  
  
Wufei looked up at the tall bald man who served as his master as he gloved his hand again. "I thank you, Master O."  
  
The man was solemn faced as usual. "It is time, Nataku, for you to venture out and strike at the hordes of evil. They are about to come forth."  
  
Wufei nodded. "I will leave immediately, master."  
  
"One more thing, young one."  
  
The fighter looked up.  
  
"You will encounter four other warriors, each as strong as you are. They will help you in your quest."  
  
Wufei snorted. "I do not need help from anyone. I will accomplish my mission by myself." With that, he turned away and headed to gather his things.  
  
Master O shook his head. "Your confidence will be your downfall, Nataku..."  
  
Chapter three: Orion and the White Wolf  
  
  
  
The blonde, Arabian knife thrower aimed three daggers at the clown against the target board. His heart beat in his ears as he focused all of his concentration into this moment. He was a very good performer, and never missed, but he always carried the seeds of worry for his dear friend, who's life currently rested in his hands. The crowd was silent, awaiting the verdict of the daring knife thrower. With a flick of the wrist, the boy sent the daggers at his friend and victim.  
  
The crowd held the breath. They watched in anticipation.  
  
Thunk! Thunk thunk!  
  
The crowd let out a cheer as the daggers landed against the board, one by the clown's arm, another by his shoulder, and one that came dangerously close to hitting his head. He was untied by his trusted friend and they both took a bow, clearing the way for the next daring show.  
  
When they were backstage, the blonde smiled at his partner, who was removing his half-mask. "Are you okay Trowa? I thought I might have hit you with that last dagger."  
  
The clown turned looked at him with one dazzling green eye from beneath his single, long bang. "I'm fine, Quatre. You didn't hit me."  
  
Quatre smiled and leaned over, embracing his friend and lover in a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Trowa allowed himself a smile as he hugged the blonde back. "Save your worry to a time when it's needed."  
  
Quatre smiled then blinked, noticing the darkness outside. "Uh ... Trowa ... it's... um ... getting dark...don't you think...?"  
  
Trowa looked at the night and nodded, reluctantly ending their embrace. "Yes ... we should. We're running low on food, as well as other supplies..."  
  
  
  
In their wagon, Trowa changed into his hunting gear. He wore a leather tunic without any sleeves, exposing his lean, muscled frame, and brown pants with dear-hide boots. He took two daggers, sticking them in his boots. He put on his belt with two short swords hanging horizontally with his waist. Without any effort, he lifted his great broadsword onto his back, along with his bow and arrows. He never felt their weight.  
  
Among his coworkers, his name was Trowa Barton, a name he took long ago. But, to the experienced hunters and marksmen, he was the great Orion, lord of the woods. He never killed without a prayer, and always killed for food and tools. He never let a piece of an animal go unused.  
  
Quatre, who shared the wagon with him, began to undress. He knew the clouds would part soon, and he couldn't afford to rip his clothes again. Only when he was fully undressed and naked did he move into the view of the open window, the moonlight shining down on him. He dropped to his knees, then to all fours, as he began to breath heavily.  
  
He moaned with pain as he felt his organs and bones rearrange. The only thing keeping him from dying was this curse. His hands shrunk and shriveled until they were only nubs, reforming into hairless paws. his nails grew outward and thicker, as well as sharper. His feet went through the same transformation. A skinny tail emerged from the end of his spine as fur began to appear on his body.  
  
His knees reversed as his legs adjusted their position. His head began it's change. His ears sharpened and began to move to the top of his head. His eyes narrowed, his calm, loving blue eyes turning into the eyes of a wild animal, although the blue never left. His teeth sharpened as his mouth extended outward, becoming a muzzle.  
  
In a few moments, his transformation was complete, and the pain was washed away by the warm sensation that followed his transformations. He stood, at ease in his new form, as a wolf. But not just any wolf. A blue-eyed, white wolf. He looked over at his friend, his lover, his master, for instructions.  
  
Trowa walked over and bent down, tying a pack onto his faithful friend. Quatre looked around, a little impatient. These hunts were what he always looked forward to. Trowa put clothes and overnight materials in the pack, in case they couldn't make it back in time.  
  
The tall, uni-banged hunter opened the door to the wagon as his four-legged companion trotted out. He followed, closing the door carefully. Then both walked into the forest, neither making a sound.  
  
  
  
Trowa watched the bush twenty-five meters ahead of him carefully. He could see the wild turkey within, he knew it sensed danger, it's impending death. Silently, swiftly, He took out his bow and notched an arrow, taking aim. Then he started his silent prayer, heard only by the wolf beside him.  
  
"I kill for need, not of want. I beg the forgiveness of this creature who's life I am about to cut short. His meat will be used as food...his bones, for tools. His feathers, for my arrows. He will not be wasted. Once again, I ask for forgiveness."  
  
With that, he let the arrow loose. He watched as it sunk into the side of the turkey. He felt it's pain, before Quatre leapt forward and onto the creature, snapping it's neck to end it's misery. The hunter stood and walked over.  
  
He carefully removed his arrow, not damaging his weapon or the creature. Then he tied the dead turkey onto Quatre's back. It was then he saw a smoke stack not too far away.  
  
He stood and looked in the direction of the trailing smoke. "Hm...these forests are strictly forbidden.... Shall we check it out, Quatre?"  
  
The wolf answered with a low growl, giving his agreement. With that, the two headed towards the fire.  
  
Chapter Four: Allying Forces  
  
"You know, Heero," the braided boy said, striking up conversation with his silent companion, "we've been walking for two days and you still haven't told me where we're going. Why is it so secret? Is it a mission or something? If it is, maybe I could help. Oh yeah, you also never told me what's so special about you. Now don't deny it, I know it's true. My curse is to kill all those who make contact with me, even if it's saying hi, but you haven't died yet. So what are you?"  
  
"...Hn"  
  
"Just a hint?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"That's not a hint."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay then...are you a demon?"  
  
"HN!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay...your not a demon."  
  
Duo went on talking. Usually, Heero would tune out on such incessant whining, but this time, he was amused to an extant. He listened carefully, but never responded. Duo could talk for hours on end, Heero realized that the hard way. Then he heard something that was out of a normal human's hearing range. A bow's cord being drawn back.  
  
Heero's arm shot out in a blur of motion and caught a flying arrow an inch before it struck his companion's face. Duo stared, and for the first time since Heero met him, was speechless.  
  
Heero was instantly on his feet, sword drawn. "Someone's been watching us..."  
  
Duo climbed to his own feet, getting behind Heero, as he was unarmed. "No way...ya think?!"  
  
They were interrupted by a low growling to their right. They both turned and came face to face with a pure white wolf with eerie blue eyes. The wolf circled, but never made a move close enough for Heero's sword.  
  
"Intruders, lay down your weapons and you won't be hurt."  
  
Heero turned again and saw, standing not to far away, a tall woodsman with his bow out and arrow notched. A long bang of brown hair covered up one of his intense green eyes. For a moment, they locked sights with each other, then finally both set down their weapons.  
  
Duo blinked. "Did I miss something?"  
  
The woodsman turned to the wolf. "Easy Quatre. They're friends."  
  
The wolf immediately stopped growling and trotted forward, then promptly started licking Duo's hand.  
  
Duo jumped back. "What the...hey, who are you? And why is this wolf licking me?!"  
  
The tall hunter smirked. "My name is Trowa. His name is Quatre. He is licking you because he's eager to make new friends."  
  
"Why did you attack us?" Heero interrupted.  
  
Trowa turned back to him and gazed at the dark-haired seventeen year old. "These lands are under my protection. No one is allowed to stay in them. The risks for the wildlife is too great."  
  
Duo stepped forward, raising his arms. "Look, we're sorry, okay? We didn't...hey ... wait a sec... why are you two still alive?"  
  
Trowa blinked and the wolf tilted it's head. Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Okay, you two are supposed to be dead. My curse kills whoever comes near me, whoever talks to me. Hm...maybe it's losing it's effect..."  
  
Trowa motioned a hand towards Heero. "He's still alive."  
  
Duo laughed. "He's special. Don't ask me why, he just is. Hey, you thirsty? I got some tea leaves, I could make some if you want. It's the only thing I can make without burning it to a crisp..."  
  
The tall hunter nodded. "I would like that. so would Quatre, he likes tea."  
  
Duo blinked and looked between the hunter and the wolf as they sat down on a log. The wolf, Quatre, never left his side. He curled up at his feet while his master scratched his head. Quatre wagged his tail in bliss as Trowa removed a pack carrying a dead turkey from his back.  
  
A few minutes later, Duo set down two mugs of tea for Trowa and Heero and a small plate of tea for Quatre. Then he sat down, watching them drink in silence. After a moment of this silence, he gave up.  
  
"Man, who can you people just sit there without talking?! It's insane! Inhuman! Oh forget it...I'm going to bed..." With that, Duo got to his feet and stormed over to a tent he and Heero had set up earlier.  
  
Quatre watched him go then looked up at Trowa, who nodded. Quatre then got to his feet and trotted after Duo. He nosed he tent flap aside as Duo was laying down.  
  
Duo looked at him. "Hey fella, what's up? Come on in, I guess..." At this invitation, Quatre happily walked over to him and dropped, settling himself in quietly. Duo raised a hand and started scratching him behind his ears. He wagged his tail.  
  
"So what are you and your friend doing out here? Hunting? Oh well duh, of course your hunting... Do you two live around here?"  
  
To his surprise, the wolf nodded.  
  
"Hey, you can understand human language?"  
  
Another nod as the wolf gazed up at him with his blue eyes.  
  
"Well, that's pretty cool. You really are a special wolf." Duo yawned. "Well, Quatre ... that's your name, isn't it? Well, I'm goin to bed. G'night"  
  
Quatre nuzzled then licked his hand, then they both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Outside, Trowa watched Heero as they drank. He set his own mug down and looked at him. "Your not human."  
  
Heero never looked up. "Neither are you."  
  
"Does that make us equal, then?"  
  
Now Heero looked up and glared at him, but Trowa glared right back. "We can never be equal."  
  
"Ah. So you really are an angel."  
  
Heero blinked, the only sign of his surprise. "...Hn...how did you know?"  
  
Trowa picked up his mug and began sipping it again. "We all have our secrets."  
  
Heero didn't respond. They both turned back to their drinks. When they were done, they took positions in the surrounding trees to keep watch over the two in the tent. As he thought of this, Heero asked himself why he cared. The only response he got was the everlasting silence of the night.  
  
Chapter Five: Rude Awakenings and Quatre's Secret  
  
The next morning, Duo was awakened by a stream of sunlight shining through the flap of the buffalo-hide tent. He stretched and yawn, wondering what time it was and when they were going to eat. It was then that he rolled over and came face-to-face with the back of a naked, blonde-haired boy. He gasped and yelled.  
  
Hearing a yell from the tent, both Heero and Trowa leapt from their perches and dashed over, drawing their swords. Duo scrambled out of the tent and jumped to his feet, but fell right back down when he tripped over a log. He looked between the other two, frantic, and pointed to the tent, his mouth moving but not speaking.  
  
Heero saw the movements of another person in the tent, but a hand motion from Trowa told him to stay back. He walked over and peered into the tent while Heero walked over to check if Duo was all right.  
  
"Duo. What happened?"  
  
Duo blinked and watched Trowa, who had his head bent into the tent while murmuring with the boy inside. "I don't know! I just wake up, yawn, stretch, think about food, then I rolled over and there he was!"  
  
"There who was?" Heero asked as he watched Trowa grabbed the pack that was on the wolf and handing it to the person inside tent.  
  
"I don't know! Some blonde kid!"  
  
"Hn..." For some reason, Heero felt a strange emotion, almost like anger at this intruder. He stood up and started walking over to Trowa as the other person emerged from the tent.  
  
The other person was around seventeen, like the rest of them. Duo was right, he was blonde, with pale skin. He had amazing but eerie blue eyes, which he used to look at Duo, ashamed and afraid.  
  
Trowa turned to look at Heero as he approached. "Don't worry. It's only Quatre."  
  
Heero blinked. "Quatre? But wasn't he a-"  
  
"Wolf?" the boy named Quatre interrupted. "Yes, I was...I'm sorry we didn't tell you last night, but I'm a werewolf..."  
  
"A werewolf?!" Duo gasped. He had spent the night lying next to a bloodthirsty animal!  
  
"Yes, a werewolf" Trowa said. "And I, too, apologize for not mentioning it. I'm sorry, friend Duo, if it was an inconvenience." Trowa then turned to look Heero in the eye. "But we all have our secrets."  
  
Heero grunted then turned back to the astonished Duo. Now he knew who this person was, but it didn't make him feel any better. He wouldn't admit it, but he realized he was worried for Duo's safety. Why, he couldn't guess.  
  
Quatre slowly approached the braided boy. "Again, I'm sorry. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." He offered Duo his hand.  
  
The name of this boy made Duo even more surprised. "Winner? Like the Winner's of the Sandrock Kingdom? The heir to the throne? And your a werewolf?! And you slept next to me?!?"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but blush and Trowa stiffened. "Well,... I am from the Sandrock Kingdom...but I've disinherited myself from the throne..."  
  
"Woah..." Duo shook his head and replaced all fear and embarrassment, as well as awe, with a smirk. "The name's Maxwell. Duo Maxwell." He took Quatre's hand and shook it.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Good. It's nice to meet you, Duo Maxwell." He turned to Heero and held out his hand. "And you are...?"  
  
Heero grunted and turned away, sheathing his sword as he proceeded to pack the tent up. Quatre looked at Trowa and Duo, afraid he did something wrong.  
  
"Don't worry" Duo said, walking over to help his companion. "That's Heero. He's not very social."  
  
"So I see..." Quatre murmured. He then looked at Duo, who was now in a very good mood. He was amazed at how fast he recovered from his shock. Quatre looked over at Trowa, who flashed him a reassuring smile.  
  
Duo sat down at the same time Heero walked back over, the tent packed up. "Let's go Duo."  
  
The blue-eyed boy blinked. "Already? With no breakfast?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Trowa interrupted them. "Where are you two heading?"  
  
Duo smiled. "I have no clue. I'm just following Heero."  
  
Quatre blinked. "Could we come with you?"  
  
Trowa glanced at his friend, surprised. Quatre smiled back at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. There's something about them. And we haven't gone on a trip in such a long time."  
  
Trowa could see that Quatre wanted to go. He just hoped it wasn't because of Duo. "All right."  
  
Duo watched them, and when they were through conversing, he smiled. "Of course ya can come! the more the merrier!" He smirked and grabbed his small pack and took off after Heero.  
  
Trowa turned towards Quatre. "You're sure you want to go?"  
  
Quatre smiled and leaned up, wrapping his lover in a hug, at the same time planting a loving kiss on the emerald-eyed boy's lips. He broke it slowly and smiled again. "Not without you."  
  
Trowa smiled, then nodded. "All right. Then let's go. "With that they both jogged after the retreating forms of Heero and Duo.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Trowa's Decision  
  
The two fighters circled each other, waiting for their chance as the crowd cheered. The redheaded fighter was a large and intimidating man, outweighing the small, onyx-eyed seventeen year old before him. He finally leapt forward with a roar that echoed as the crowd went into a roaring applause.  
  
The other warrior ducked low, then sprang up, planting a hard elbow into the older man's stomach. the large fighter reeled backward and fell as the crowd booed and threw various items. The black haired warrior stood and watched the other man, pulling up his elbow-length gloves.  
  
The other man was knocked out cold. One of the men who refereed the match crawled into the ring and walked over. "And your winner, Nataku!"  
  
Wufei barely heard the angry crowd as he climbed down and out of the fighting ring. He had entered this tournament to seek those said to be as strong as he was, but so far had seen none. These were all weaklings. Why did they even bother to enter?  
  
As he thought of these things, he came to the recovery area, where the town healer was attending the redhead fighter. She was tall, with ocean blue eyes, with long golden hair that where separated into two ponytails that draped over her shoulders. Wufei approached her carefully.  
  
"Why are you attending to that man?"  
  
The healer looked over to him, her eyes sweeping over the boy. "Why? Because he's injured."  
  
"He knew he ran the risk of being hurt. He shouldn't get treatment like this."  
  
The woman glared at him. "It doesn't matter to me. My job is to heal. No matter who is hurt."  
  
The fiery youth glared right back at her. "Then he is a weakling, to be taking treatment from one such as yourself! No self-respecting warrior would want to be healed after battle by another, especially an onna! It's a disgrace!"  
  
The woman shrugged off his shouts with a smile. "I'll remember that when your injured."  
  
"Be sure that you will!"  
  
She smirked and waved him off. "Go away oh-high-and-mighty warrior. I have a man to heal."  
  
Wufei's jaw dropped. "How dare you treat me like this! I am the mighty Nataku!"  
  
"Good for you. My name is Sally. Now run along, young one." She turned back to her patient, a very angry Wufei staring at her from behind. With a snarl, he turned and stalked off.  
  
  
  
At the same time as the incident with Sally and Wufei, four strangers walked into town. The natives watched them with mild interest as they headed towards the town square.  
  
"Where's everyone going?" asked a chestnut-haired man in a priest's clothes to one of the townspeople.  
  
"To the tournament, sir!" replied the woman as she bustled off.  
  
He blinked. "A tournament? Great! Come on Heero, let's go check it out!" Duo smiled happily as he grabbed hold of a startled Heero's arm and dragged him off.  
  
"Tournaments are nothing but an excuse to show off one's strength." Replied the uni-banged youth who followed them, who's arm was wrapped around his companion's waist.  
  
"Yeah," the blonde added. "And besides, a lot of people get hurt like that."  
  
"So what?" Duo replied as he continued his quest to the center of the village, towing Heero along behind him. "It's still fun to watch!"  
  
Heero was helpless to fight back, and he had no idea why. He never liked to be touched, and now this boy is hauling him to this tournament? Why didn't he struggle? Why didn't he protest? He thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the woman, whom they had spoken to earlier, lying dead in the street.  
  
"Damn..." Duo muttered. "I forgot about that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The group arrived in time to see the end of a match. A young black-haired warrior had slammed his knee into the small of the larger man's back. The man fell with a heavy thud and laid still, unable to move. Some attendants managed to help him over to an area set aside for the town healer.  
  
Another man crawled into the ring and stood up, waiting for the crowd to die down. "Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Nataku has defeated his fifth challenger! Would anyone else like to try, or should we give him the prize money now?"  
  
The crowd roared in anger as Nataku's eyes swept through them. They came to a rest on a new arrival, a tall boy with emerald eyes. Even though he could only see one of the eyes, the other being covered by a long bang, he knew that this boy was a true warrior like himself. Their gazes locked.  
  
Trowa, slipping his arm away from his beloved, stepped forward, eyes still on Nataku. "I will challenge him"  
  
Quatre looked at him with horror as Duo watched him with disbelief. Heero blinked. Another distraction from my quest, he thought.  
  
The man in the ring looked down at him. "You'll challenge this guy?" the man eyed the weaponry attached to the boy and smiled nervously. "Whatever you say, kid..." He turned back to the townspeople. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me announce your newest challenger! Hey kid, what's your name?"  
  
Trowa began removing his equipment. "Orion."  
  
The man blinked then turned to his audience. "The mighty Orion!"  
  
Quatre grabbed hold of one of Trowa's arms as the green-eyed boy looked at him. "Please Trowa! Don't do it! you might get hurt or worse!"  
  
Trowa flashed a reassuring smile back at his dear friend. "Don't worry, Quatre. I'll be fine. This warrior has been looking for us."  
  
He climbed into the ring, leaving a stunned Quatre, a cheering Duo, and a vaguely annoyed Heero behind. 


	2. Nataku

Legal Disclaimer: BAH!! Okay, fine, I don't own Gundam wing or anybody here that seems to be copyrighted from somethin...eeeeenyway...Oh yeah, I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer person for clearing up the pairing system for me! ^_^! Thank ya!  
  
Author's note: Okay, don't flame me, but this is my first attempt at yaoi/shonen-ai ... as far as I know of the pairing system, it's 1+2, and 3+4 ........ o.o;;;;; okay! Anyway! please read and review!!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Five Saviors  
Chapter Two: Nataku  
  
The onyx-eyed priest glared down at the man before him. The priest wore a black sorcerer's cloak over his normal fighting clothes. He was the head of the Altron temple, a home for fighters and mages in the Shenlong kingdom. People from far and near would come just to face the master MageKnight in battle for exceptance into the temple.  
  
The man before the priest bowed before him. "Please, master Wufei, MageKnight Nataku, accept my humble challenge to you for admittance into your temple."  
  
The Knight Wufei stood from the throne he was sitting on. "You request, noble warrior Dermail, is accepted. You do know that the penalty for losing against me is death, correct?"  
  
His gray-haired opponent nodded.  
  
"The battle will commence immediately. Follow me." Wufei turned away from the man and headed down a side hallway. Somewhat reluctantly, the other man followed. No one knew this Mage's style of combat, for whoever he beat was killed, and he was undefeated.  
  
The hallway led to a small chamber, with a circle drawn out with chalk on a soft floor. Around the circle stood many other priests, their faces hidden in brown cloaks. Behind them was another circle, this one of blazing torches which cast shadows around the room.  
  
Wufei walked into the center and removed his cloak, tossing it aside. He wore black pants with a black shirt tucked into it, a three-headed dragon emblazoned in gold on the shirt's back. He also wore elbow-length black gloves. Rumors said that he had no true hands, but dragon claws.  
  
Dermail stretched, hopping around a bit to stretch his legs. His opponent did nothing to prepare, he just turned and waited. Seeing no better chance to attack, Dermail leapt forward.  
  
He led his assault with a fast and hard karate chop. This was always his first move, and it's speed and strength always surprised his opponents. But this attack didn't surprise Nataku at all.  
  
Right before the attack would hit, Wufei's eyes flared with a red light and he let out a ground-shaking, inhuman roar. He ducked the attack, and brought up hi gloved arm, catching Dermail in the stomach and lifting him a bit off of the ground.  
  
Dermail reeled backward, in pain. He didn't even see the spinning kick until he was knocked twice by his opponent's feet. The attack was immediately followed by many strikes to his injured stomach by the gloved fists and elbows of Nataku.  
  
Dermail hit the ground hard and gasped for breath as a solid blow connected to his stomach. He sucked in painful breaths as Wufei turned and started to walk away, pulling a glove off of one of his arms.  
  
"You are defeated. Now face the penalty."  
  
Dermail climbed to his feet, scowling, raising a handful of sand. "I will not ... be defeated...that easily...."  
  
Dermail leapt forward and Wufei spun around.  
  
The last thing that Dermail would ever see would be a striking Serpent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*=-~~~~~-=*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was an impressive battle, Nataku, your skills are improving."  
  
Wufei looked up at the tall bald man who served as his master as he gloved his hand again. "I thank you, Master O."  
  
The man was solemn faced as usual. "It is time, Nataku, for you to venture out and strike at the hordes of evil. They are about to strike."  
  
Wufei nodded."I will leave immediately, master."  
  
"One more thing, young one."  
  
The fighter looked up.  
  
"You will encounter four other warriors, each as strong as you are. They will help you in your quest."  
  
Wufei snorted. "I do not need help from anyone. I will accomplish my mission by myself." With that, he turned away and headed to gather his things.  
  
Master O shook his head."Your confidence will be your downfall, Nataku..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, That's all for chap two. As usual, please review! C-ya later! 


	3. Orion and the White Wolf

Legal Disclaimer: BAH!! Okay, fine, I don't own Gundam wing or anybody here that seems to be copyrighted from somethin...eeeeenyway...Oh yeah, I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer person for clearing up the pairing system for me! ^_^! Thank ya!  
  
Author's note: Okay, don't flame me, but this is my first attempt at yaoi/shonen-ai ... as far as I know of the pairing system, it's 1+2, and 3x4 ...Maybe..... o.o;;;;; okay! Anyway! please read and review!!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Five Saviors  
Chapter three: Orion and the White Wolf  
  
  
The blonde, Arabian knife thrower aimed three daggers at the clown against the target board. His heart beat in his ears as he focused all of his concentration into this moment. He was a very good performer, and never missed, but he always carried the seeds of worry for his dear friend, who's life currently rested in his hands.The crowd was silent, awaiting the verdict of the daring knife thrower. With a flick of the wrist, the boy sent the daggers at his friend and victim.  
  
The crowd held the breath. They watched in anticipation.  
  
Thunk! Thunk thunk!  
  
The crowd let out a cheer as the daggers landed against the board, one by the clown's arm, another by his shoulder, and one that came dangerously close to hitting his head. He was untied by his trusted friend and they both took a bow, clearing the way for the next daring show.  
  
When they were backstage, the blonde smiled at his partner, who was removing his half-mask. "Are you okay Trowa? I thought I might have hit you with that last dagger."  
  
The clown turned looked at him with one dazzling green eye from beneath his single, long bang. "I'm fine, Quatre. You didn't hit me."  
  
Quatre smiled and leaned over, embracing his friend and lover in a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Trowa allowed himself a smile as he hugged the blonde back. "Save your worry to a time when it's needed."  
  
Quatre smiled then blinked, noticing the darkness outside. "Uh...Trowa...it's... um... getting dark...don't you think...?"  
  
Trowa looked at the night and nodded, reluctantantly ending their embrace. "Yes... we should. We're running low on food, as well as other supplies..."  
  
  
  
In their wagon, Trowa changed into his hunting gear.He wore a leather tunic without any sleeves, exposing his lean, muscled frame, and brown pants with dear-hide boots. He took two daggers, sticking them in his boots. He put on his belt with two short swords hanging horizontally with his waist. Without any effort, he lifted his great broadsword onto his back, along with his bow and arrows. He never felt their weight.   
  
Among his coworkers, his name was Trowa Barton, a name he took long ago. But, to the experianced hunters and marksmen, he was the great Orion, lord of the woods. He never killed without a prayer, and always killed for food and tools. He never let a piece of an animal go unused.  
  
Quatre, who shared the wagon with him, began to undress. He knew the clouds would part soon, and he couldn't afford to rip his clothes again. Only when he was fully undressed and naked did he move into the view of the open window, the moonlight shining down on him. He dropped to his knees, then to all fours, as he began to breath heavily.  
  
He moaned with pain as he felt his organs and bones rearrange. The only thing keeping him from dying was this curse. His hands shrunk and shriveled until they were only nubs, reforming into hairless paws. his nails grew outward and thicker, as well as sharper. His feet went through the same transformation. A skinny tail emerged from the end of his spine as fur began to appear on his body.  
  
His knees reversed as his legs adjusted their position. His head began it's change. His ears sharpened and began to move to the top of his head. His eyes narrowed, his calm, loving blue eyes turning into the eyes of a wild animal, although the blue never left. His teeth sharpened as his mouth extended outward, becoming a muzzle.  
  
In a few moments, his transformation was complete, and the pain was washed away by the warm sensation that followed his transformations. He stood, at ease in his new form, as a wolf. But not just any wolf. A blue-eyed, white wolf. He looked over at his friend, his lover, his master, for instructions.  
  
Trowa walked over and bent down, tying a pack onto his faithful friend. Quatre looked around, a little impatient. These hunts were what he always looked forward to.Trowa put clothes and overnight materials in the pack, in case they couldn't make it back in time.  
  
The tall, uni-banged hunter opened the door to the wagon as his four-legged companion trotted out. He followed, closing the door carefully. Then both walked into the forest, niether making a sound.  
  
  
  
Trowa watched the bush twenty-five meters ahead of him carefully. He could see the wild turkey within, he lnew it sensed danger, it's impending death. Silently, swiftly, He took out his bow and notched an arrow, taking aim. Then he started his silent prayer, heard only by the wolf beside him.  
  
"I kill for need, not of want.I beg the forgiveness of this creature who's life I am about to cut short.His meat will be used as food...his bones, for tools. His feathers, for my arrows. He will not be wasted. Once again, I ask for forgiveness."  
  
With that, he let the arrow loose. He watched as it sunk into the side of the turkey. He felt it's pain, before Quatre leapt forward and onto the creature, snapping it's neck to end it's misery. The hunter stood and walked over.  
  
He carefully removed his arrow, not damaging his weapon or the creature. Then he tied the dead turkey onto Quatre's back. It was then he saw a smoke stack not too far away.  
  
He stood and looked in the direction of the trailing smoke. "Hm...these forests are strictly forbidden.... Shall we check it out, Quatre?"  
  
The wolf answered with a low growl, giving his agreement. With that, the two headed towards the fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That be it for this installment, please, as always, review! C-ya in the next chap! 


	4. Allying Forces

Legal Disclaimer: BAH!! Okay, fine, I don't own Gundam wing or anybody here that seems to be copyrighted from somethin...eeeeenyway...Oh yeah, I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer person for clearing up the pairing system for me! ^_^! Thank ya!  
  
Author's note: Okay, don't flame me, but this is my first attempt at yaoi/shonen-ai ... as far as I know of the pairing system, it's 1+2, and 3x4 ...Maybe..... o.o;;;;; okay! Anyway! please read and review!!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Five Saviors  
Chapter Four: Allying Forces  
  
"You know, Heero," the braided boy said, striking up conversation with his silent companion, "we've been walking for two days and you still haven't told me where we're going. Why is it so secret? Is it a mission or something? If it is, maybe I could help. Oh yeah, you also never told me what's so special about you. Now don't deny it, I know it's true. My curse is to kill all those who make contact with me, even if it's saying hi, but you haven't died yet. So what are you?"  
  
"...Hn"  
  
"Just a hint?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"That's not a hint."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay then...are you a demon?"  
  
"HN!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay...your not a demon."  
  
Duo went on talking. Usually, Heero would tune out on such incessant whining, but this time, he was amused to an extant. He listened carefully, but never responded. Duo could talk for hours on end, Heero realized that the hard way. Then he heard something that was out of a normal human's hearing range. A bow's cord being drawn back.  
  
Heero's arm shot out in a blur of motion and caught a flying arrow an inch before it struck his companion's face. Duo stared, and for the first time since Heero met him, was speechless.  
  
Heero was instantly on his feet, sword drawn. "Someone's been watching us..."  
  
Duo climbed to his own feet, getting behind Heero, as he was unarmed. "No way...ya think?!"  
  
They were interrupted by a low growling to their right. They both turned and came face to face with a pure white wolf with eerie blue eyes. The wolf circled, but never made a move close enough for Heero's sword.  
  
"Intruders, lay down your weapons and you won't be hurt."  
  
Heero turned again and saw, standing not to far away, a tall woodsman with his bow out and arrow notched. A long bang of brown hair covered up one of his intense green eyes. For a moment, they locked sights with each other, then finally both set down their weapons.  
  
Duo blinked. "Did I miss something?"  
  
The woodsman turned to the wolf. "Easy Quatre. They're friends."  
  
The wolf immediately stopped growling and trotted forward, then promptly started licking Duo's hand.  
  
Duo jumped back. "What the...hey, who are you? And why is this wolf licking me?!"  
  
The tall hunter smirked. "My name is Trowa. His name is Quatre. He is licking you because he's eager to make new friends."  
  
"Why did you attack us?" Heero intrupted.  
  
Trowa turned back to him and gazed at the dark-haired seventeen year old. "These lands are under my protection. No one is allowed to stay in them. The risks for the wildlife is too great."  
  
Duo stepped forward, raising his amrs. "Look, we're sorry, okay? We didn't...hey... wait a sec... why are you two still alive?"  
  
Trowa blinked and the wolf tilted it's head. Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Okay, you two are supposed to be dead. My curse kills whoever comes near me, whoever talks to me. Hm...maybe it's losing it's effect..."  
  
Trowa motioned a hand towards Heero. "He's still alive."  
  
Duo laughed. "He's special. Don't ask me why, he just is. Hey, you thirsty? I got some tea leaves, I could make some if you want. It's the only thing i can make without burning it to a crisp..."  
  
The tall hunter nodded. "I would like that. so would Quatre, he likes tea."  
  
Duo blinked and looked between the hunter and the wolf as they sat down on a log. The wolf, Quatre, never left his side. He curled up at his feet while his master scratched his head. Quatre wagged his tail in bliss as Trowa removed a pack carrying a dead turkey from his back.  
  
A few minutes later, Duo set down two mugs of tea for Trowa and Heero and a small plate of tea for Quatre. Then he sat down, watching them drink in silence. After a moment of this silence, he gave up.  
  
"Man, who can you people just sit there without talking?! It's insane! Inhuman! Oh forget it...I'm going to bed..." With that, Duo got to his feet and stormed over to a tent he and Heero had set up earlier.  
  
Quatre watched him go then looked up at Trowa, who nodded. Quatre then got to his feet and trotted after Duo. He nosed he tent flap aside as Duo was laying down.  
  
Duo looked at him. "Hey fella, what's up? Come on in, I guess..." At this invitation, Quatre happily walked over to him and dropped, settling himself in quietly. Duo raised a hand and started scratching him behind his ears. He wagged his tail.  
  
"So what are you and your friend doing out here? Hunting? Oh well duh, of course your hunting... Do you two live around here?"  
  
To his surprise, the wolf nodded.   
  
"Hey, you can understand human language?"  
  
Another nod as the wolf gazed up at him with his blue eyes.  
  
"Well that's pretty cool. You really are a special wolf." Duo yawned. "Well Quatre... that's your name, isn't it? Well, I'm goin to bed. G'night"  
  
Quatre nuzzled then licked his hand, then they both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Outside, Trowa watched Heero as they drank. He set his own mug down and looked at him. "Your not human."  
  
Heero never looked up. "Neither are are you."  
  
"Does that make us equal, then?"  
  
Now Heero looked up and glared at him, but Trowa glared right back. "We can never be equal."  
  
"Ah. So you really are an angel."  
  
Heero blinked, the only sign of his surprise."...Hn...how did you know?"  
  
Trowa picked up his mug and began sipping it again. "We all have our secrets."  
  
Heero didn't respond. They both turned back to their drinks. When they were done, they took positions in the surrounding trees to keep watch over the two in the tent. As he thought of this, Heero asked himself why he cared. the only response he got was the everlasting silence of the night. 


	5. Rude Awakenings and Quatre's secret

Legal disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I *unfortunetly* don't own any of the G-Wing chars....  
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. My first Gundam fic, so please R+R! By the way, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me!!! I know it must suck, but ... well, here goes nothing:  
  
  
Dark Shadows  
Chapter Five: The Escape  
=============================================================  
  
Wufei was the first to speak, although he was as stunned as all the others. "... Nataku...?"  
  
Towering above them stood five gundams. Each one seemed to be modeled after each of the originals. The one Wufei was looking at was painted green, a large serpent head mounted on one arm. It seemed like a model based on both the Altron and the Altron custom. It had dragon wings, as well as the twin blasters between the wings.  
  
Another sparked Trowa's memories. This one was also green, with yellow caution strips painted over on certain areas. On it's left arm was a triple beam gattling gun, covered with a shield. On it's back was a single beam gattling. He could only guess the weapons mounted inside the shoulders, chest, and other areas.  
  
Heero gazed unemotionally at the one modeled after Wing Zero. It had virtually the same design as the 01, his first Gundam, with minor changes. the wings were bigger, and it carried a twin Buster rifle, each one having a small power generator attached.  
  
Quatre looked at the one modeled after his Sandrock fondly. It had two large shotels mounted on it's back, ready for use while two handles hung at its side. Like the others, this Gundam was modeled after the Sandrock Custom.  
  
Duo stared at the black Gundam, with bat-like wings covering up it's front body like a cloak. To him, it was beautiful. Amazing. The dark knight stared back at him with dull eyes.  
  
Heero recovered before anyone else and drifted over to a nearby computer consol. hacking into the system, he brought up the schematics for each one. "Neo Gundams..." he murmured. The others turned to him as he punched up more information. "... Each one modeled after the five that were supposed to be sent down in operation Meteor... The Dragonfang, Armory, Vertigo, Sandstorm, and Shadowscythe, all based on the Altron, Heavyarms, Wing Zero, Sandrock, and Deathscythe...scheduled use ... for the 198 invasion ... each one is 70 percent complete..."  
"You mean their planning to use these things to start another war?" Duo said, stunned.  
Heero nodded.  
Behind them, someone started clapping. "Very good, I am surprised you have gotten this far."  
  
They all spun around, Trowa and Wufei bringing up their weapons. In the doorway, silhouetted by the light behind him, stood a tall man, on hand on his hip, the other covered by a cape. Heero blinked and Wufei's eyes widened.   
  
Their eyes adjusted and they could finally make out the man. An aristocratic general, by the looks of his ornate red uniform. At first he could easily be mistaken for Trieze Kushrenada, but a second glance would clear the mistake. He had black hair, slicked back, and he had reddish eyes behind the small glasses. The man smirked.  
"As I said, I am surprised you have gotten this far. I would have thought my assassins would have killed you. But once again, with unbelievable luck, all of you have managed to survive. Well, not for long."  
Wufei growled. "Who the hell are you?!"  
The smirk never left the man's face. "I will gratefully answer that question before you die. I am Emilio Tsuni, of the Gemini Foundation, an extension of Oz. And you, my friends, are dead."  
  
With that the man disappeared behind the closing doors. Trowa let off a round, but it didn't help. Wufei slammed into the door a few times, to no success. Duo even tried to blow the door up with his micro explosives.  
"Damn... " Duo muttered as he waved away the smoke, seeing the door still standing. What the hell is this door made of?"  
Suddenly red warning lights went on. "Warning, Warning." The monotone computer voice said, "Sector explosion in T minus five minutes."  
  
"Five minutes until sector explosion? They're going to blow us up!" Sally said.  
Heero didn't do anything, but stared at the Neo Gundams. Duo spun around to him, anger making his face slightly red. "What the hell are you doing Heero? Get over here and help us get this door down!"  
Heero never moved.  
Wufei smirked, a realization dawning on him. "Heero ... your right..." Wufei immediately started towards him.  
Duo stared in shock. "Are you nuts? We have less then four minutes to get out of here!"  
Trowa followed. "Duo ... are you still any good at piloting mobile suits?"  
Duo, eyes widening with the revelation, smacked his head. "Baka! We can pilot the Gundams out of here!"  
Heero nodded as he started to climb up the rope that lead to the Vertigo's cockpit.  
  
Everyone else did the same, Sally getting into Dragonfang behind Wufei, each dressing in a space suit. "T minus one minute and counting," said the computerized voice.  
  
Shadowscythe stepped forward. "Allow me to do the honors," Duo said over the com line. The Gundam's wings snapped open, and for a moment, the God of Death stood in all of his glory, his right hand clutching the long handle of his scythe, raising it over his head. Twin beam blades emerged from the head of the scythe and with two quick slices, the hanger bay doors were cut open, revealing space in front of them, anything that wasn't nailed down flying out into the vacuum.   
Duo leapt out, engaging jets and flew off a bit from the sector which had been launched from the colony, the other's behind him. As soon as they were out of the bay and away, it blew up, then folded in on itself.  
  
"That was close..." Quatre said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.   
Heero looked at his scanners. "It's not over yet." They all turned and saw the image of hundreds of mobile suits emerging from the colony.  
  
  
Emilio Tsuni sat at his deck, watching a live camera feed of the escaped pilots before the sector blew. He smiled. "Things are all going according to my plans.... Our mobile dolls will wipe them out, then maybe we can salvage the Gundams. And after that ... and after that, I'll rule the world." 


	6. Trowa's Decision

Legal Disclaimer: BAH!! Okay, fine, I don't own Gundam wing or anybody here that seems to be copyrighted from somethin...eeeeenyway...Oh yeah, I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer person for clearing up the pairing system for me! ^_^! Thank ya!  
  
Author's note: Okay, don't flame me, but this is my first attempt at yaoi/shonen-ai ... as far as I know of the pairing system, it's 1+2, and 3x4 ...Maybe..... o.o;;;;; okay! Anyway! please read and review!!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Five Saviors  
Chapter Six: Trowa's Decision  
  
The two fighters circled each other, waiting for their chance as the crowd cheered. The redheaded fighter was a large and intimidating man, outweighing the small, onyx-eyed seventeen year old before him. He finally leapt forward with a roar that echoed as the crowd went into a roaring applause.  
  
The other warrior ducked low, then sprang up, planting a hard elbow into the older man's stomach. the large fighter reeled backward and fell as the crowd booed and threw various items. The black haired warrior stood and watched the other man, pulling up his elbow-length gloves.  
  
The other man was knocked out cold. One of the men who refereed the match crawled into the ring and walked over. "And your winner, Nataku!"  
  
Wufei barely heard the angry crowd as he climbed down and out of the fighting ring. He had entered this tournament to seek those said to be as strong as he was, but so far had seen none. These were all weaklings. Why did they even bother to enter?  
  
As he thought of these things, he came to the recovery area, where the town healer was attending the redhead fighter. She was tall, with ocean blue eyes, with long golden hair that where separated into two ponytails that draped over her shoulders. Wufei approached her carefully.  
  
"Why are you attending to that man?"  
  
The healer looked over to him, her eyes sweeping over the boy. "Why? Because he's injured."  
  
"He knew he ran the risk of being hurt. He shouldn't get treatment like this."  
  
The woman glared at him. "It doesn't matter to me. My job is to heal. No matter who is hurt."  
  
The fiery youth glared right back at her. "Then he is a weakling, to be taking treatment from one such as yourself! No self-respecting warrior would want to be healed after battle by another, especially an onna! It's a disgrace!"  
  
The woman shrugged off his shouts with a smile. "I'll remember that when your injured."  
  
"Be sure that you will!"  
  
She smirked and waved him off. "Go away oh-high-and-mighty warrior. I have a man to heal."  
  
Wufei's jaw dropped. "How dare you treat me like this! I am the mighty Nataku!"  
  
"Good for you. My name is Sally. Now run along, young one." She turned back to her patient, a very angry Wufei staring at her from behind. With a snarl, he turned and stalked off.  
  
  
  
At the same time as the incident with Sally and Wufei, four strangers walked into town. The natives watched them with mild interest as they headed towards the town square.  
  
"Where's everyone going?" asked a chestnut-haired man in a priest's clothes to one of the townspeople.  
  
"To the tournament, sir!" replied the woman as she bustled off.  
  
He blinked. "A tournament? Great! Come on Heero, let's go check it out!" Duo smiled happily as he grabbed hold of a startled Heero's arm and dragged him off.  
  
"Tournaments are nothing but an excuse to show off one's strength." Replied the uni-banged youth who followed them, who's arm was wrapped around his companion's waist.  
  
"Yeah," the blonde added. "And besides, a lot of people get hurt like that."  
  
"So what?" Duo replied as he continued his quest to the center of the village, towing Heero along behind him. "It's still fun to watch!"  
  
Heero was helpless to fight back, and he had no idea why. He never liked to be touched, and now this boy is hauling him to this tournament? Why didn't he struggle? Why didn't he protest? He thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the woman, whom they had spoken to earlier, lying dead in the street.  
  
"Damn..." Duo muttered. "I forgot about that..."  
  
  
  
  
The group arrived in time to see the end of a match. A young black-haired warrior had slammed his knee into the small of the larger man's back. The man fell with a heavy thud and laid still, unable to move. Some attendants managed to help him over to an area set aside for the town healer.  
  
Another man crawled into the ring and stood up, waiting for the crowd to die down. "Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Nataku has defeated his fifth challenger! Would anyone else like to try, or should we give him the prize money now?"  
  
The crowd roared in anger as Nataku's eyes swept through them. They came to a rest on a new arrival, a tall boy with emerald eyes. Even though he could only see one of the eyes, the other being covered by a long bang, he knew that this boy was a true warrior like himself. Their gazes locked.  
  
Trowa, slipping his arm away from his beloved, stepped forward, eyes still on Nataku. "I will challenge him"  
  
Quatre looked at him with horror as Duo watched him with disbelief. Heero blinked. Another distraction from my quest, he thought.  
  
The man in the ring looked down at him. "You'll challenge this guy?" the man eyed the weaponry attached to the boy and smiled nervously. "Whatever you say, kid..." He turned back to the townspeople. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me announce your newest challenger! Hey kid, what's your name?"  
  
Trowa began removing his equipment. "Orion."  
  
The man blinked then turned to his audience. "The mighty Orion!"  
  
Quatre grabbed hold of one of Trowa's arms as the green-eyed boy looked at him. "Please Trowa! Don't do it! you might get hurt or worse!"  
  
Trowa flashed a reassuring smile back at his dear friend. "Don't worry, Quatre. I'll be fine. This warrior has been looking for us."  
  
He climbed into the ring, leaving a stunned Quatre, a cheering Duo, and a vaguely annoyed Heero behind. 


	7. The Fight

Legal Disclaimer: BAH!! Okay, fine, I don't own Gundam wing or anybody here that seems to be copyrighted from somethin...eeeeenyway...Oh yeah, I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer person for clearing up the pairing system for me! ^_^! Thank ya!  
  
Author's note: ... as far as I know of the pairing system, it's 1+2, and 3x4 ...Maybe..... o.o;;;;; okay! Anyway! please read and review!!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Five Saviors  
Chapter Seven: The Fight  
  
The warrior named Nataku watched his opponent as he climbed in, sizing him up. He knew, as soon as he laid eyes on this "Orion," that he was a mighty adversary. He held a certain calm power, a restraint. Wufei hoped he could loosen those bonds and fight the hunter in an all-out battle.  
  
His gaze shifted to the traveling companions of Orion. He looked first at a boy in dark clothing and felt a powerful curse overwhelm him. But, as he was a mage, he pushed it back with his own counterspells. This child, it seemed, was either a great sorcerer or a poor, cursed soul. Another had fair skin and blond hair. He seemed most worried about Orion. Wufei could tell that this one was his opponent's lover.  
  
The person that interested him most was a dark-haired youth with piercing eyes. He had a sense of power inside of him, far greater then that of Nataku himself. He glared with fire in his eyes, with the knowledge that no one will stand in his way. Wufei admired this boys spirit. He admired the holy, pure spirit.  
  
He then focused his attention on the Orion again, who was standing before him, gazing at him from beneath his long bang of hair. He was a defensive fighter. Very well then. Wufei smirked at the arrangements then leapt forward, growling. He leapt into the air and spun in a vicious roundhouse kick.  
  
The other warrior raised a hand and knocked the kick away while giving Wufei an extra boost with his other arm, throwing him into the ropes encircling the ring. Wufei landed on the top then leapt backward into a flip, spinning in a flying drill kick which Orion had no choice but to avoid by leaping backwards.  
  
Nataku pressed forward with a storm of furious punches. Orion's arms darted out, knocking the blows aside with a practice ease. when he saw an opening, he dropped like a rock and spun, arching his long leg out to knock Wufei down from behind. But Nataku expected this and leapt backwards over the swinging attack.  
  
Orion, when his sweep completed it's arch, jumped to his feet, then sprang into the air. He spun at the top of the jump, when the sun was right behind them, and fell back to earth with a solid kick that connected with Nataku's chest. Orion then leapt off of him as Wufei fell to the ground. He landed on one of the corner posts and stood there, waiting.  
  
Wufei climbed to his feet, glaring daggers at his opponent. He dashed forward and leapt at him, but as Orion jumped, Nataku landed on his post then flipped after him.  
They met in midair and seemed to defy gravity as they launched a flurry of punches and kicks.  
  
They landed and paused to catch their breath.  
  
  
  
"They're going to kill each other!" Quatre said out loud, panicking.  
"No, they're not" murmured an entranced Duo. "This is an awesome fight.....I bet ten gold pieces on Trowa...course, after the guy died, the others thought I was trying to steal from him...."  
Heero watched the fight with more then nominal interest. His eyes were sharpened on Wufei, on the one who called himself Nataku. He saw through the barriers the mage had set up around himself and saw that he did have a heart of justice. Looking deeper, he found that this fight was his way for looking for the group. they were meant to meet.  
  
With this new knowledge, Heero climbed into the ring to the roar of the audience and the stunned look of his companions. He walked to the center of the ring, between the fighters, then looked to each on.  
"This fight is useless. It ends here."  
  
If it was a normal person who stood before him, Nataku would have pushed him away. But this was a Holy creature. He would not fight against him. Instead he glared.  
"...As you wish..."  
As the words left his mouth, the people around the ring drew back, startled. Wufei turned and bowed to Orion. "You are a worthy fighter. I look forward to our next battle."  
  
Orion nodded his head then turned towards the others at ringside and climbed out as the audience pelted him with various items. Quatre was relieved and jumped into his arms as soon as he had the chance to. Duo was bending over a dead man, taking a bag of gold. Heero and Wufei exited and the party began to leave, when they were stopped by an angry mob.  
  
"You ain't leavin' till we get our money's worth!"  
Trowa, Heero, and Wufei looked at each other. Then they turned towards the mob, Trowa cracking his knuckles.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, i figured I'd pause here. Feed me with reviews, and I'll continue. ^_^ 


End file.
